star_trek_shadow_operationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Operations Gear
Starfleet Weapons TYPE II PHASER PISTOL The latest sidearm version of the classic hand-held phaser. This weapon returns to the old “pistol” configuration for this weapon. While capable of firing a streaming phaser blast, the new Type II can also discharge rapid fire shots in a semi-automatic capacity. Capable of settings 1-16. Streaming shots are capable of reaching up to setting 16, bursts are capable of a setting of 10. Type V TACTICAL PHASER RIFLE The Type V works in conjunction with the Type II phaser. The V is about the same as the earlier Type IV as far as power. Range is increased, as is its power cell capacity. The rifle consists of a caddy which the Type II fits into, becoming the butt and trigger of the weapon. The caddy portion amplifies power and increases the range of the weapon. Settings level 1-16 and an effective range of about 800 meters. TYPE VI OVERWATCH PHASER RIFLE The Overwatch Type VI Phaser Weapon is a new Starfleet rifle still in the late stages of testing . This weapon can be configured for use as a semi-automatic phaser rifle, to a sniper rifle capable of an effective range of approximately 2,000 meters. The Type VI sniper rifle provides an increased range and accuracy, while being capable of being broken down into various configurations by the user. An external power pack also provides increased power settings. It is fitted with energy dampeners, to mask the huge energy output typical of directed energy weapons. Background: Following the Dominion War, Starfleet Research & Development spoke with numerous veterans who offered input on what a new breed of sniping rifle should look like. The need for a multi-plane firing weapon (shoulder, mid-section, hip), with the ability to provide rudimentary target tracking was specified. The ability to activate key functions without taking a hand away from the weapon was also specified. Key Functions: Stock: The Type VI includes a retractable bump-stock type stock that, when collapsed, is more completely out of the way for single-handed and non-shoulder use of the weapon. When extracted, the stock fills the requirements for a shoulder-fired weapon. Ammunition Cell: The ammunition cell is loaded from the back of the weapon. The design of the cell is compact - for ease of carry - yet holds a yield equal to that of the larger variation. The cell itself also includes a trigger mechanism for use as a stand-alone explosive, detonation upon impact. Tactile Control Surface: The Tactile Control Surface (TCS) is adapted from the one used on the old M-75 Marine issue rifles. Functions include weapon mode settings, tricorder-type Range Finder (RF) and smart-gun tracking (locks onto and tracks up to four targets simultaneously when the scope is in use). The RF can be linked to the heads-up display in a helmet, or with Shadow Ops NVVs. Showing only horizontal azimuth distance, the RF allows the user to track targets - in a limited fashion - in the event the helmet is non-operational or present. The RF displays targets in a sweep mode, showing only what it can detect in the direction the weapon is aimed. Like a tricorder, the RF can detect life signs through objects. This new version of the RF has filtered out interference and jamming signals, making it much more reliable than earlier units. Distance of the Range Finder is limited to 150 meters and can be tuned down to display lower ranges by the user. Pop-up Imaging Sight: The Pop-up Imaging Sight (PIS) is linked directly to the TCS Range Finder, displaying horizontal and vertical azimuth images of detected targets. When looking through the PIS, targets are displayed as small red squares, the more distant the target, the lighter the hue of the square. Objects are also displayed in the PIS reticle, hue saturation displayed according to distance. The PIS is only activated by pressing and holding the PIS target tracking Tactile Thumb Pad on the weapon (see below). This allows the user to activate the PIS functions only when needed. For example, in the event there are multiple targets saturating the area, activating the PIS might obscure the sight making it difficult for the user to aim the weapon. In that event, without pressing and holding the PIS Tactile Thumb Pad, the sight stays in its inert mode and functions as a standard weapon sight. Tactile Thumb Pads: The Tactile Thumb Pads are located on either side of the weapon housing, just out of "lazy" reach of the users' thumb. Having the pads placed in this manner requires the user to reach for them, thus negating any accidental activation. The four pads include the following functions: PIS target tracking, weapon mode toggle (single-beam/pulse), PIS activation toggle (up/down), and power cell eject. OX-130 Multi-Spectral Imaging Scope When in sniper configuration, the Type VI’s removable scope has the capability of a multispectral image sensor which captures image data at specific frequencies across the electromagnetic spectrum. The wavelengths may be separated by filters or by the use of instruments which are sensitive to particular wavelengths, including light from frequencies beyond our visible sight, such as infrared. The scope can also be used to see through walls, doors and bulkheads. PR-226 MARINE AUTOMATIC PULSE RIFLE The 226 is a Phased Energy Reticulated Pulse Rifle with an effective range of five hundred meters, designed to discharge rounds that alternate between tightly packed balls of charged particles and a phased energy mix. The primary reason for this is to be more effective against targets with energy shielding because, theoretically, the energy charge weakens the shield, and as it is recoiling from the energy impact, the matter charge has a better chance of penetrating the shield. It therefore fires a energy bundle followed closely by a particle bundle. This pair is referred to as a single shot. The weapon is powered by a rectangular energy cell that fits into the bottom of the weapon just in front of trigger and pistol-grip. Due to the extensive energy required to charge the particles, the standard energy cell can power a maximum of 150 shots. On the right side of the cell sleeve, there is a digital display expressing the number of shots remaining in the cell. As soon as a dry cell is replaced with a fresh one, the weapon automatically charges its first shot, and therefore, the counter can only show a maximum of 149 shots. Under the barrel mounts a thirty-millimeter pump-operated grenade launcher with a range of one hundred meters. The 226 can contain three grenades in its holding chamber. The weapon has four firing rates: single, triplets, auto, and full cyclic. Single shot will fire only one energy-particle pair each time the trigger is depressed. Triplets fires three spaced shots each time the trigger is pressed. Auto will continue to fire spaced shots until either the trigger is released or the energy cell runs dry. Full cyclic is similar to Auto, but the shots come at three times that speed. If the weapon is fired on full cyclic for more than three seconds, the build-up of heat will begin to cause damage to the weapon, which may lead to an internal ammo explosion. It is recommended to use short, one-second bursts when toggled to full cyclic. M30 30mm GRENADES M30 grenades are the most commonly used grenades in the Marine Corps. Both the old M-75 and the PR-223 are chambered to accept M30's. The M30's come in several variations and are all powered by a small discharge of concentrated gas triggered by the launcher mounted on the weapon firing it. M30's are also capable of being triggered by time-delay charges with a minimum of five seconds and a maximum of twenty minutes. M30 Variations * Hi Ex: High-explosive M30's cause an explosion with a 50 meter radius and 25 T force. These are designated by a red tip. * Flamer: Flamer M30's splatter a radius of 30 meters with a substance that burns in contact with oxygen and continues to burn until all of the oxygen is depleted. These are signified with orange tips. * Fragmentation: Frag grens do not create heat or fire, but instead send shards of duranium in all directions at close to the speed of sound. Effective damage radius is twenty-five meters. Frag grens are designated by brown tips. * Implode: Implode grens cause the reversal of Hi-ex, sucking all matter within fifteen meters into itself with the force of a black hole, but the effect only lasts a few seconds. Signified by black tips. * Neural toxin: Neuro toxin grens are the most dangerous to use, as they expel a cloud of gas that attacks and disables the nervous systems of those who enter the cloud. As the cloud does not have a maximum range, it is dangerous to use in close quarters as it must disperse to become non-lethal. These are labeled with a yellow tip. * Para Gas: Para gas grenades are similar to neuro toxin grenades with the difference of instead of toxic and lethal gas, the gas in para grens merely cause paralysis in those effected for several minutes. These are designated by purple tips. * Stun: Stun grens explode with a bright flash and extreme sound, but do not cause any more damage. They are primarily used to distract and blind targets. Commonly refered to as 'flash-bangs'. These have green tips. * Dampen: Dampen grens explode without visible light or heat, and little sound, but the effect is to disprupt forms of energy transmission. They can hamper transporter activity, communication, electronic serveilance and active sensor probes for several minutes before they disperse. These are designated by white tips. * Tazer: Tazer grenades explode with a massive electrical discharge, causing injury to people within the blast radius and damaging all electrical equipment. Useful to disable machinery. These have blue tips. Shadow Operations Specialized Equipment (Updated 2/20/19) Multi-role nano PROBE Sky Eye Probes: Evolved from Shadow Operations Visual, Hunter probes and nano probes, these multi-role probes combined the two functions into a truly adaptive stealth surveillance/defensive/offensive tool. Physical size: 7cm diameter, 2cm thick. Surveillance: Each probe has a sensory AI which will communicate with others in its subgroup to function as one to scan/map/surveil any area of space. Feeds are sent via SO encrypted algorithms via local subspace to avoid detection or infiltration. Sensors: Includes an entire package of sensors found in present day tricorders. Defensive: The AI can be ordered to move stealthily through any environment to keep itself hidden, whether keeping itself in the shadows or navigating through obstacles to continue it's course. Offensive: Similar to the original hunter probe, this probe can be armed with either two Type III phaser emitters or an explosive package module, both with a 3rd generation smart-targeting technology. Targets could be designated based on any tricorder conditions. Environment mapping: In its most basic mode, it will map out its environment while linked with other probes to complete the map of any open space in the most efficient way. All probes could be controlled from any main controller with access. WEAPONS STUN GRENADE A small hand-held spherical device which, when activated and thrown, will release a powerful bioelectic pulse which will stun most humanoids in a 10m radius. A variation of this weapon discharges a electromagnetic pulse which briefly disables sensors, scanners, etc. SIze: 2cm. TR-390 SUBRIFLE (Developed by Kyril Vree former of Bravo Squad) A modified rifle based on the TR120. This particular model has a built in muzzle suppressor to reduce the muzzle flash and eliminate the sound of the firing round. The unique multi-rollback chambers enable the smooth and noiseless loading of multiple rounds at a time, allowing them to be fired consecutively from already locked chambers. This gives the subrifle almost no recoil (only 0.05 point) which allows the user the accuracy on every shot that can mean the difference between life or death. The rifle has only one trigger group: semi, three round burst, and full auto. (rifle designed for Shadow Operations usage only) Upgrades include sensor data projection to the Visual Enhancement contact lenses with the targeting reticule. Can fire dedicated rounds including standard, subspace, explosive, tracking, or flares. It also incorporates a Type 2 pulse rifle emitter so it can be used in a multifunction role. Rifle has a sniper mode where the exographic imager/sensor allows the weapon to be used as a sniper rifle in a pinch. When in this mode, the phaser emitter is inoperable. Weight: 6 lbs. Length: 30.75 inches stock extracted, 24 inches retracted Effective range: 100 meters Rate of fire: 400 rounds per minute Feed: Four chambers, 60 rounds standard, 20 rounds, 20 rounds, 20 rounds. Muzzle velocity: 283mps (928 fps) TR-390P Pistol Made to work in conjunction with the TR-390 Subrifle, this pistol accepts the same multi-type ammunition clips as the rifle. Similar to the rifle, the pistol also preloads rounds and accelerates the round using a magnetic rail. The weapon will hold only two different types of rounds in each clip based on the user's preferences. Like the subrifle, there is no muzzle flash nor sound when fired. VIRULENT PROBE (designed by Kindred Dakota) Virulent probe (v probe for short, whole name is a mouthful) A small spherical device that fits into the palm of the hand. Dull gray in color, the probe is encircled by pores that will secrete a gas or toxin into the air. Inside the sphere is a ball filled with the toxin and tubes leading to the small pores. The probes can be configured by using a tricorder to select the target, normally a certain species to which the toxin will effect, and will hunt until the target is found and toxin released. Each probe can only contain one substance but will stop emitting once commanded and be used again. These probes are lightweight and easily transportable. VISUAL ENHANCEMENTS Contact Lens (VECL) Contact Lens: Worn over the lens of the eye to protect it from sudden flashes of light, preventing temporary blindness causes by flash-weapons. They are not visible to the average observer and do not change the color of the wearer's eyes. The photochromatic element in the lens reacts to a sudden flash of light by darkening to total blackness just long enough to shield the eyes, then they instantly revert back to being clear. These also are basically a Heads Up Display for a Tricorder when someone is using a personal cloaking device. Since the cloaking field makes you and any small object invisible there is no other way to see what the Tricorder is displaying when you use it. The energy used to broadcast from the Tricorder to the Contact Lenses is so small it is undetectable 5 feet away. Most Tricorders stay within 3 feet of the Contact Lenses anyway. Since the Tricorder is touch sensitive a shadow representation of your fingers on a Tricorder will appear on your HUD so you can see where you are placing your finger when you manipulate the Tricorder controls. SUBVOCAL COMM UNIT Evolved from the original Shadow Ops subvocal communicator, throat piece is built into a piece of plastiskin that slowly merges in with the skin, causing no visual indications. The ear piece implanted either implanted deep in the ear canal, or is spliced with the auditory nerve which also allows the communicator to be controlled with the visual enhancement contact lens. If not spliced, the controller is then embedded onto anywhere on the body similarly with plastiskin. The controller allows the agent to change the set frequencies, have a setting to turn it on so it will stay on or off all the time, and also be able to switch between the set frequencies. Various transmission encrypting scrambling chips and algorithms are included. The throat piece can now also become an open mike, and record or relay any sound or conversations occurring within range. The newest evolution of the communicator now works over subspace over long distances without having to use a base of operations to boost and relay the signal. (You can literally make long distance phone calls now.) VOCAL CHIP A small chip 2mm in diameter which is implanted into the base of the throat. The chip will tie in with the vocal chords and give the user the ability to mimic any voices that has been programmed into the chip (a maximum of 10 voices can be programmed into the chip). The chip also has a learning mode to be able to create a mimicking voice on the fly based on a phrases spoken by the person to be mimicked. HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGER About the size of a tricorder, but is able to scan a person or an area ( up to 5x5x5 M) and be able recreate the exact image as a holodeck. Only one program can be stored or recreated. The holographic image will exist for as long as the tricorder is activated and can interact with the real world. PERSONAL CLOAKING SUITS The entire unit is incorporated into the soldier's uniform. It makes the wearer almost invisible to sight and common low grade sensors. They function off a standard power pack, which provides about 8 hours of constant use. SHC EXPLOSIVE A small device that is attached to the targets person, then burrows into the targets skin. It waits a set amount of time until it starts self combustion, using the targets body fat as a fuel until both target and device are ashes. Used when reason for death is better known by the local authorities. USE OF THIS EXPLOSIVE DEVICE IS RESTRICTED WITHOUT PRIOR AUTHORIZATION OF AN ADMIRAL, THE FEDERATION SECURITY COUNCIL, OR THE FEDERATION PRESIDENT. EOU TABLET A tablet taken to simulate 'death' for exactly 45 minutes, after which users pulse and vital signs return *Only Viable on Humans, Vulcans, Bolians and Romulans. HYPOSPRAY GLOVE The newest iteration of the Kindred Dakota's original hypoglove, each finger could now house a different cartridged substance (four doses each) to be used at will. The thin glove allows the user to maintain dexterity while maintaining control of the disbursement of each substance. EXO-GRAPHIC SENSOR A small flat device that can see and hear through walls. Approximately the size of an index card (5mm x 10cm x 15cm) that you attach to the wall, and it can see through it and provide a wide angled view of the other side. Can be used in the flat, card form (with built in screen), a heads-up display unit in a targeting unit, or video projected into the visual enhancement contact lenses. No longer vulnerable to dampening fields or forcefields. PERSONAL TRANSPORTER Portable personal transporter than can beam up to 3 persons to someplace nearby, not more than 200 meters. Can also be used to transport items, etc. Hindered by shields, transport inhibitators and dampening fields. TRANSPORTER INHIBITATORS Devices that can be placed in an area to produce an effect that will prevent a transporter from locking on to beings or objects in that area. Each device covers a 100 meter radius. ISOLINEAR TAGS A flat 3mmx3mm isolinear tag is implanted into a lifeform or attached to an object to allow a transporter to lock on and beam them out quickly. Acts as a personal transporter pattern enhancer. Also can be fired on a dart to "tag" and individual who does not wish to be transported. Each tag has a unique id code. Every Shadow Operative tag's code is confidential. KV EXPLOSIVES (maleable plastic explosives with detonator) These plastic explosives haven't changed much in the past 20 years except for the magnitude of energy released and the detonator. The detonator is smaller, but can now be detonated via a timer, remote detonator, or various sensor readings. The new tech is that the detonator can also cloak the explosive into subspace (Cardassian antipersonnel subspace mine) used in conjunction to how you want it to detonate. It's still plastic explosives, but the detonator adds to its versatility. ARMOR TYPE XII POLLYALLOY WEAVE BODY ARMOR The body armor worn by Shadow Operations personnel is a one- or two-piece jumpsuit of black and olive drab color and made of form-hugging material that is both comfortable and functional while offering some protection to the wearer. Polyalloy Weave Armor is a type of Body Armor that provides good protection from physical attack and with limited energy absorbing qualities it provides some protection from energy based attacks. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the suit can theoretically boost resilience and strength; designed to mirror the anatomy of a motor system and muscle tissue to enhance the user’s strength and overall performance, even when the user was greatly weakened, and also applies varying pressure help stop bleeding from any injuries and protect internal organs while maximizing their efficiency. The material used in the suit is also an effective and efficient insulator and can keep the wearer's body temperature constant even in extreme temperatures. Though not initially considered a design requirement, Type XII armor has been known to provide brief protection from the effects of radiation and dangerous chemicals, and when fully sealed with gloves and a helmet are also capable of enduring rapid pressure changes and brief periods of time in low pressure environments. The suit is compatible with all Starfleet tactical gear such as body armor and webbing systems, and can be worn under civilian clothing, standard Starfleet uniforms and Marine Corps BDUs, or Flight Suits. INFILTRATION SUIT The Infiltration Suit is worn over the Polyalloy Weave Armor. The suit consists of various components including a helmet with various configurations available (see diagram). There is also a torso unit which straps on over the armor, this consists of a sensor unit which connects with the helmet and air filtration system TYPE XIII ENERGY DAMPENING ARMOR This armor is designed for excellent protection from energy-based and kinetic attacks. In addition, it can also serve as an environmental suit, with internal climate controls to either cool or heat the wearer depending on external conditions. The helmet is equipped with a full communications suite, multi-spectral optics, enhanced hearing, oxygen filtration (and a life support pack can be attached to the back of the suit). The suit has about 15 minutes of oxygen available without an additional pack. The suit is made of a duranium-alloy composite which can absorb numerous low yield energy attacks. Stronger energy weapon settings can damage the suit, and possibly penetrate the exterior. Some damage can be repaired shipboard, extreme damage will require repair time at Ops Base One. Internally, the suit is equipped with servo-motos and hydraulics which allow enhanced strength for the wearer. __FORCETOC__